marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hera Argeia (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Olympian Physiology: Hera possesses the conventional superhuman physical attributes of an Olympian goddess. However, some of these powers are more developed than those of the majority of her race. *'Superhuman Strength:' Hera possesses the average strength of an Olympian goddess, enabling her to lift about 25 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hera is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Hera's superhuman musculature generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her nearly limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Hera's bodily tissues are about 3 times as dense as the tissue of a human being, which contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength & weight. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hera's body is considerably harder & more resistant to injury than the body of a human being, or most other Olympians for that matter. Hera can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature & pressure extremes, & powerful energy blasts without sustaining a physical injury. Among the Olympians, her durability is matched & exceeded only to Zeus, Hercules, Neptune, Pluto, Ares, & Athena. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her high resistance to injury, Hera, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, her metabolism enables her to recover with superhuman levels of speed & efficiency. Most injuries can heal within a matter of hours. However, she cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs without outside magical assistance. *'Immortality:' Like all Olympians, Hera is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging & has not aged since reaching adulthood. Hera is also immune to all known Earthly diseases & infections. *'Energy Manipulation:' Apparently, Hera possesses the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy. Among the Olympians, her extraordinary energy-wielding powers are surpassed only by those of Zeus, Pluto, & Neptune. Hera can fire powerful force bolts from her hands, create powerful, nearly impenetrable force fields, and create interdimensional apertures. She typically uses these abilities for simple feats common to the Olympians such as changing her shape or teleporting herself across great distances or dimensions. She can, presumably, channel energy for destructive purposes as well. *'Telepathy:' Hera is capable of reading minds by physically observing the thoughts of others. *'Allspeak:' Due to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Hera can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Hera is a fair hand to hand combatant. Though she has had little experience & no formal training, her natural Olympian physical capabilities make her a formidable combatant against foes. She is also a cunning strategist & manipulator. Strength level Class 25; Hera possesses a level of superhuman strength comparable to an Olympian goddess, enabling her to lift about 25 tons. Paraphernalia Transportation Dimensional teleportation using her powers. Notes *Emma Thompson portrays Hera Argeia in Hercules. Trivia Category:Secret Identity Category:Females Category:Olympians Category:Deities Category:Olympus citizens Category:Married Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Strategist Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters